


Yesterday Is Gone

by whattomwants



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Children, Confessions, F/M, Family Secrets, Past Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katharine "Katie" Abernathy has been living in Manchester since birth and now has finally moved to the great city of London to start her new job as an assistant to an up and coming actor. With her she brings a secret so great it will change everything and everyone around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daisy

5:15 on a Monday morning. The alarm clock on Katie’s phone began to blast the theme song to Doctor Who while its vibrations kept in rhythm with the music. She reached over grabbing the phone in her hand the screen almost blinding her. Now she only had two options. She could either turn it off and get ready for her new job or press snooze and continue a wonderful night’s sleep.  Katie chose the first option knowing good and well no matter how long she tried to put it off there was no getting around it.

She got up and headed into the bathroom her eyes still red and puffy. Turning on the sink she cupped her tiny hands beneath it letting the water run through the cracks in her fingers. Once filled to her liking she splashed the cold water onto her face widening her eyes. Surely that was enough to wake her once and for all. After a quick shower she headed back into the bedroom to dress picking out the mustard yellow shift dress that Daisy had requested she wear that day.  She paired it with a pair of white tights and brown knee high boots. Looking herself over the only thing she muttered was a simple ‘Eh’ as she threw her hair into a messy bun and grabbed her purse heading out into the living room.

“Is she still asleep?” Katie asked once she took note of the lump lying on the couch.

“Yes and so was I before you started making all that noise.” Lauren was Katie’s roommate and like herself loved to sleep. “What time is it anyways?”

“6 o’clock.”

Lauren gagged loudly. “Call me when the sun comes up.” She then rolled over and threw the maroon colored blanket over her face.

Katie wasn’t too thrilled about having to be up so early either, but she couldn’t let her cousin down for he had helped her secure her new job after being laid off for the past 6 months. Upon arriving at the shooting location she was both intrigued and confused by everything going on. People were running around like mad and every time she tried to stop someone they either completely ignored her or told her they were too busy to stop. She hiked her purse back up on her shoulder and continued making her way through the heavy construction that was going on. Finally after another failed attempt she grabbed the first person who crossed her path.

“I’m sorry to be so forceful, but I’m looking for Mark Gatiss.”

“Oh?” The man tried to pull his arm away only to have her tighten her hold on the sleeve of his oatmeal colored cardigan. “I’ll bring you to him if you ever let go of me.”

“If I let go you have to promise not to run off. I’ve spent over 30 minutes trying to get someone to help me.”

The man smiled and pointed to his leg. “Dodgy hip I’m not going anywhere believe me.”

She released her grip feeling slightly embarrassed for how she treated him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’d do the same fucking thing if I were in your shoes. I’m Martin.”

Katie smiled knowing exactly who he was for she had seen The Hobbit not once, but three times. Martin was rather on the short side which was to be expected and far more handsome in person. His eyes were a deep grayish blue which contrasted well with his light brown hair which was riddled with strands of gray showing his age.

“If I know Mark he’s sitting somewhere in wardrobe hunched over a script editing the living hell out of it. He’s never satisfied.”

“I know. He’s my cousin. He’s always been somewhat of a perfectionist.”

“I don’t envy you one bit. Come on.” He jerked his head turning on his heels and leading her through the set.

As they walked on Katie couldn’t understand how anyone could work under such conditions. It was noisy causing her ADD to go haywire there were so many things going on at once. There were men building props, people standing in groups shouting orders at the top of their lungs, men with big boom microphones, and more cameras than even she knew what to do with.

“Is it always this hectic?”

“Just wait until filming starts.” Martin opened the door for her letting her walk ahead of him.

The building which housed the wardrobe department wasn’t any better in fact it may have been worse. There were clothes everywhere it was a shopaholics dream come true. She followed close behind him afraid of being lost in the hustle and bustle of it all. They turned the corner and he stopped. She tried to keep herself from bumping into him, but to no avail.

“Sorry.” She whispered. He simply smiled and opened the door before heading off. “Mark?”

“Katharine!” He shouted not taking his eyes away from the script. “You’re late.”

“I know. I just…”

“I’d love to sit and chat and ask you how Aunt Kim is, but we don’t really have time.” Finally he lifted his eyes from what he was doing glancing at her in the mirror and smiling. “He’s in the next room. If you want to make a good impression I suggest you pop in and say hello. Remember you are his assistant whatever he requests it’s your job to fulfill it. I hope you’ll be able to handle it. Benedict can be very demanding at times.”

“Thanks for the words of encouragement.” She replied sarcastically.

“Run along now. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting. We’ll catch up later.”

She nodded and watched him turn his gaze back to his reading material. That was her signal to leave and she did so without saying another word. She stepped to the side glancing at the door next to his just the sight of it made her heart leap into her throat. Truth be told she had met him once before and only once. It was the night that changed her life, but a night he didn’t even remember. For a second she thought about turning around and running the other way not wanting to deal with the situation, but she needed the money badly. A quick knock on the door and it opened. She jumped being scared by the sudden sight of him standing there staring down at her.

“Jesus Christ you scared the hell out of me!” He chuckled which sounded more like a sinister evil laugh with his deep booming voice. “It’s not funny.”

“That’s your opinion. Is there anything I can help you with?”

She raised her eyebrow. He really had no idea what she was there for. “I’m Katie your new assistant.”

“What?” He shook his head. “But you’re a woman.”

“Are you sexist?”

“No it’s just that…for the past 2 seasons I’ve always had a male assistant. It just seemed easier that way you know there are certain things a man needs that women just don’t understand.”

“What like sex and alcohol? I for once thought you’d be thrilled at the prospect of a potential late night booty call, but I guess I was wrong."

“Hmmm…”

“I was being sarcastic. I am here to work I will never go to bed with you.”

“Have we met before? You seem very familiar to me.”

Her heart stopped and she couldn’t help but stare at him with her wide hazel eyes. Now would be the time to answer his question truthfully, but something inside of her kept her from saying anything at all.

“Then again I have met lots of people.” She breathed a sigh of relief when he ended the conversation himself. “You probably just remind me of someone I know. Can you run and get me a cup of coffee?”

“Of course. How do you want it?”

“Black.”

“Seriously?”

“Don’t ask questions just get the coffee for me please.”

Katie immediately rushed off finding the nearest Starbucks and returning 20 minutes later. “Here is your black coffee.”

“No time to drink it now. Good lord did you crawl to Starbucks?”

“There was a line.”

“Next time maybe be a little more assertive. Tell them you’re in a rush.”

“You haven’t been out to get your own coffee in a while have you?”

“I’m more of a tea drinker myself.”

“Likewise.”

He smiled at her. “Glad we could agree on something.”

A knocked came at the door and Martin poked his head in. “They’re ready for us now.”

“How far behind schedule are we?”

“2 hours so far.”

Benedict rolled his eyes and shook his head fiddling about with the papers on his dresser. “Martin this is my new assistant Katie.”

“We’ve met.” He smiled and waved at me. “How are you holding up so far?”

Katie shrugged her bony shoulders. “I guess I’m doing as well as can be expected.”

“Let me know if he gives you any problems.”

Katie and Benedict laughed. “Right well Katie do you mind staying a big late tonight?”

She hadn’t really toyed with the idea of having to work a few extra hours. “Um well I can’t.”

“Do you really want to be here?”

“I do, but it’s just that…” She sighed loudly. “…I can stay if you need me to.”

“Great.” Ben smiled and handed her two rather large packets. “The top one is the amended script I’ll need you to write all of the corrections into the original copy. It just makes it easier for me to get through. I know this will sound backwards, but let me know if you need anything. I do appreciate the people who help me and I like to return the favor.”

“Stop hitting on her you wanker and let’s go!” Martin shouted a little annoyed that Ben was taking so long to get to set.

“I’m coming.” She watched as he left staring at his broad shoulders and slightly muscular build. The door closed and she found herself alone and lost in her thoughts.

Katie sat down at the desk and began to flip through his script feeling a little excited to be getting some insight into the newest episode. She herself was just as curious as everyone else as to how Sherlock actually survived the fall. She grabbed a pen and began to make the corrections trying to keep her mind on the task at hand, but she couldn’t help but think to that night in London 4 years ago.  It was a New Year’s party and she had been invited down to the city by her friend James who was quite good friends with Benedict at the time though the two have since lost contact. There was lots of alcohol involved and Ben couldn’t seem to handle it very well. Maybe it was because earlier in the night he confided in her that he and his former girlfriend Olivia had, had a bit of a domestic that evening and he was quite upset by it. Maybe he just felt like getting smashed for the hell of it no one will ever really know. None of that mattered now for the opportunity to reveal that they had indeed met before had come and gone. It was one night, they didn’t know each other, and it wasn’t even worth mentioning. She was fine on her own, they were both fine. His career was taking off and there was no need to interrupt him with something so overwhelming and life changing. She turned the next page and noticed the rather jumbled set of words he had written on the side margin. Clearly he had gotten bored and was simply rambling to himself, but what he wrote saddened her.

_Upon finishing the novel for the 6th time I have come to the conclusion that not only is it a literary gem, but Daisy is one of my favorite characters in The Great Gatsby. If I ever have children, though at this rate I’ll be an old man by the time I get around to it, I think I’d like give my daughter that name. It is simple yet still holds so much beauty in such a tiny name. Yes, Daisy is going at the top of my list._

She abruptly stopped what she was doing and grabbed her phone from her purse dialing Lauren just needing to hear her voice.

“Hello?”

“Is Daisy awake yet?”

“She just woke up.” She could hear muffled voices in the background. “Daisy it’s your mum.”

“I miss you.” The tiny voice said over the phone. Katie’s heart melted and a smile crossed her face. “When are you coming home?”

“Mummy has to work a little late today, but I promise once I get home I’ll make you a nice hot cup of tea before you go to bed. Are you being a good girl?”

“Yes.”

Katie’s eyes began to water and she tried to keep them back and faired rather well in doing so except for two large alligator tears that rolled down her cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict begins to warm up to Katie and invites her out to dinner, but a conversation she had earlier with Mark ensures her answer will be no.

Katie never got to make Daisy that cup of tea she promised. It wasn’t until after midnight before the restless single mother got home and by then all was quiet.  She didn’t sleep well that night the words Ben had written on his script kept playing over and over in her mind and by the it came for her to wake up she only had a good 2 hours of sleep. She went through her usual routine this time far more slowly than she had the day before. She bid Lauren farewell and headed off to work not sure how much longer she would last especially if this is how her schedule was going to be.

She stopped by a local Chinese restaurant on the way much to the confusion of the people who worked there. Who in their right mind ate shrimp fried rice for breakfast? She arrived on set and found it quite easy for her to navigate thanks to the previous morning’s debacle. As she opened the door to the wardrobe department she felt a warm body behind her. Her heart began to race as she turned around and sighed at the sight before her.

“I hate it when you do that.”

Mark laughed. “How did you know it was me?”

“You’re the only man I know who likes to creep up on unsuspecting individuals just for the fun of it.” She replied placing the bag filled with food onto the floor.

“I don’t do it to strangers you know.”

“Oh no? What about that elderly couple you scared to death that one time at Alton Towers?”

“They had it coming. They cut the line for the log flume.” He grabbed her by the arm taking her by surprise shuffling her into a nearby room. “We need to talk.”

“Do we have to do this now?”

“Have you told him?”

Katie drew in a deep breath trying to keep herself from shouting at him. “I didn’t know I was supposed to go in there on my first day of work and say ‘Oh by the way we have a child together.’ I’m waiting for the right moment I don’t want to just blurt it out. Besides he doesn’t even know who I am he doesn’t remember me.”

“That was part of our deal.” Mark straightened his jacket out clearly becoming more agitated by the second. “I told you I’d get you a job if you promised to tell him the truth. Do you know how hard it is for me to walk around carrying such a heavy burden on my shoulders?”

“Sorry I was unaware my child was a burden to anyone.”

“Don’t try and make me feel bad. Katie do you know how badly that man wants children?”

“Yes I read the interviews, but it’s not the same. He’s missed out on the last 3 years of her life I can’t expect him to just be ecstatic at the thought of having a child. If anything he’ll be downright pissed off and I just don’t know if I want to deal with that.” She brushed her long hair behind her ears grabbing the brown paper bag she had set on the floor.  “I’m starting to think maybe I shouldn’t have come here. I should have just left things alone, but I didn’t want my daughter not to know her father. Perhaps though maybe it’s better that way. I, for one, am not looking forward to possibly ruining someone’s life. I’ll put in my resignation as soon as I see him.”

“Kate…” Mark reached out and grabbed her arm pulling it gently. “You don’t have to give up the job. You need it and as much as I hate keeping secrets I promise you I won’t say a thing.”

Katie sat in Benedict’s dressing room looking at her watch for the 5th time since she got there. The minutes were ticking by so slowly it was almost as if time had come to a complete stand still. She dreaded the idea of another long day, but Mark was right she needed the job. She had a child to support, rent to pay, and also a mountain of bills that collected during the months she had been jobless. The door handle creaked and she turned her head watching as Benedict came in yawning loudly.  He looked at her with his tired eyes not exactly sure what to think of her being there already.

“Am I late?” He asked his eyes shifting back and forth in confusion.

“No I think I’m just early.”

“What’s that?” He pointed at the brown paper bag the aroma of Chinese food lingered in the air.

“Your Chinese food.”

“The food I asked you to pick up last night?”

“Actually it was at 2 am and naturally everything was closed.”

“I was wondering why you never came back.”

“I did, but by that time you had left.”

Ben curled his lips together before tossing her a dorky smile and sitting in the chair next to her. “I’m sorry I actually feel really bad about all this.”

“Don’t.” She snapped somewhat annoyed by how much the man apologized. “It’s what I’m paid to do.”

His eyes sunk a bit clearly he felt bad about running her ragged. “You’re right, but that’s no excuse for me taking advantage of you.” He reached into the bag and pulled out a small Styrofoam cup. “Nothing like wonton soup at 8 in the morning. What else is in here?”

“Shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, lo mein, sweet and sour chicken, and of course fortune cookies.”

“Bleeding Christ did I order that much?”

“That’s no including the egg foo young. I got a little hungry and didn’t eat breakfast.”

“You’re forgiven.” He slurped his soup putting it down and dabbing his mouth with a napkin. An awkward silence filled the room as the two of them sat there trying to find something to talk about. “Um…I was thinking to pay you back for this lovely breakfast maybe we could go out to dinner tonight.”

Katie’s eyes widened showing off their piercing green hue. “Dinner?”

“Yeah. You know it’s when two people sit and eat together. Not a date.”

She felt a knot form in her stomach as she listened to him ramble on about what was good to eat in the area the idea of sitting with him for an extended period of time made her anxiety flare up. She felt her heart begin to beat so hard she could feel it in her throat. Her palms began to sweat, her breathing became labored, and her muscles burned. The only way she could see herself getting out of the situation was by using Daisy as an excuse.

“I can’t.”

He stopped and looked at her.  “Why not? I told you it’s not a date.”

“I just…” Now would have been a good time to reveal Daisy’s existence but something inside of her told her not to let it slip. “…I can’t. I’m sorry.”


	3. Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's friend Lauren has suddenly left due to her mother's illness. Katie has no choice but to bring Daisy to work with her. These events lead to her finally mustering up enough courage to tell Benedict the truth about her daughter's father.

For the next 3 weeks Benedict continued to ask her to dinner and Katie continued to refuse his invitation. The more she told him no the more persistent he was and the more she was beginning to see it was slowly turning into a date and not just two friends going out to eat. They had formed a friendship something she never anticipated when she accepted the job. He was just so charming, eloquent, but what really impressed her about him was his sense of humor. Considering his upbringing Katie had this idea in her head from the get go the idea that Benedict Cumberbatch was some sort of posh British actor who had tea and crumpets, and liked to talk about politics and polo.  He was none of those things and that impressed her the most.

It was another Monday morning nothing out of the ordinary. Katie got up and went through her usual routine giving her clothes a little spritz of her favorite perfume which afterwards confused her. She never really enjoyed the somewhat overwhelming smell of such things and she wondered if she was trying to impress Ben subconsciously. She shrugged it off and headed out into the living room not noticing that the sofa where Lauren always slept was barren. She opened the fridge and then a tiny voice caught her off guard.

“Mummy.”

She jumped knocking her head on the roof of the fridge before pulling it out. “Daisy you really shouldn’t sneak up on me like that.” She rubbed the back of her head a knot was already forming. “Why are you up so early?”

“Lauren left.”

Katie chuckled. “That’s really funny. You are quite a humorous child I must say.”

“Her mum is sick.”

Lauren’s mother had been in remission for the past 2 years and upon hearing the news Katie’s heart sank. It was short lived for the moment she realized her built in babysitter had left panic overcame her. The room began spinning and her muscles tensed.

“Dai…what am I supposed to do with you?”

“Take me with you.”

“You’re 3 years old I can’t take my child onto set.”

“But mummy!”

“I don’t have much of a choice though. I can’t afford a sitter. Alright child, get dressed. We are going to see Sherlock.”

Katie fought her way through the set and she could feel multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. She held Daisy’s hand tightly not wanting her to get lost in the shuffle.

“Katie!” A familiar voice called out to her. She stopped a little annoyed for she had almost made it to her destination without a single hitch.

“And who is this?” Martin smiled as he approached them an excited look on his face.

Katie felt Daisy hide behind her grabbing tightly to the hem of her coat.  “This is Daisy. She’s 3 going on 4.”

“I have a daughter just your age.”

“Mummy…” She whispered occasionally peeking at him from her hiding place. “…is he the hobbit?”

“Yes he is the hobbit.”

Martin laughed. “Right well Miss Daisy if you ever decide you want to stop being so shy you come and say hello alright? I’ll be in my hobbit hole.”

They bid him farewell and walked away Daisy now rambling on about the hobbit and wondering if he was serious when he stated that he lived in a hole. She opened the door to the wardrobe department and was immediately met by Mark whose face went from that of someone quite happy about life to pure horror.

“What is she doing here?”

“I’m sure Daisy is just as happy to see you too Mark.”

“Katharine you can’t just bring your child to work with you.”

“Lauren’s mother’s cancer is back. She had to leave rather quickly I didn’t have a choice.”

“Does this mean you’re going to finally tell him?”

Katie threw her hands over Daisy’s ears. “Don’t talk about that in front of her alright?”

“What are you two bickering about now?” Daisy immediately rushed to her hiding spot Benedict’s rather deep voice catching her off guard. By now he had taken note of her presence and a side of him came out that people rarely ever saw. “Oh hello.” He knelt down on the floor so he was at her eye level. “Don’t be scared I won’t hurt you.”

Benedict smiled reaching into his pocket and pulling out a blank business card. “Does anyone have a pen?” Katie pulled one out of his purse and handed it to him watching him scribble onto it in his rather messy yet legible handwriting. “Here. It’s a free ice cream card. You can use it whenever you want it will be my treat.” He extended his hand out towards the small girl and for the first time that day she seemed to come out of her shell. “There you are my dear. She’s yours I take it.”

Katie looked down at him their eyes meeting. “She is indeed.”

“So you’re the reason why your mum won’t go to dinner with me.”

“Are you a hobbit too?”

Benedict was a little shocked by her question, but found the humor in it. “Even better.”

Daisy leaned in whispering in his ear exposing the true innocence of a child. “You can tell me. I won’t tell.”

He turned his head and whispered back to her. “I’m Smaug the dragon.”

Daisy gasped and her eyes lit up with pure excitement. “He’s my favorite.”

“You have very good taste and a very colorful vocabulary. If I didn’t know any better I would say you were 20 years old.”

She giggled. “No I’m 3.”

“Only 3? You could have fooled me. Has your mum taken you to look around?” She shook her head. “Well then Daisy whatever your middle name is Abernathy.”

“Benedetta.” She squealed.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at Katie who was doing a good job at hiding the sudden rush of anxiety that overcame her. “The feminine form of Benedict in Italian none the less. High five your mum has great taste in names. Daisy is one of my favorites.”

Daisy slapped her hand against his before gripping tightly to it the two of them meandering away without a care in the world. Katie looked at Mark who was less than pleased with the morning’s events.

“Now that he’s met her are you going to tell him?”

 _Not this conversation again_ Katie said to herself. “Mark it’s just not as easy as you make it out to be.”

“Benedict we have a child together.” He quipped mocking her voice.

“No it’s not that simple. Benedict we had a one night stand, you don’t even remember who I am, and by the way I got pregnant this is your daughter. Do you see how different that sounds?”

“What are you so afraid of Katharine?”

“I’m afraid of how he will react. What if he tries to take her away from me? My living situation isn’t the best right now I still have bills coming out of my arse that I am struggling to pay clearly any judge would find him to be the more fit parent.”

“I will pay them.”

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to. Regardless of everything we are family and we help each other.”

“Can you watch Daisy for me tonight?”

“Do I have to?”

“Please?”

“What for?”

Katie smiled softly tucking a few lose pieces of hair behind her ear. “I have a dinner date.”

* * *

The restaurant was dimly lit giving it a slight romantic feel. The sounds of violins flowed delicately through the speakers and the smell of pasta lingered in the air. Katie’s bright eyes were illuminated by the candle that sat in the middle of the table its bright flame warming her. Benedict had told her he’d meet her after a quick change which turned into him being over an hour late. The sound of the bell above the door caught her attention and she looked up at the tall lanky figured that had just walked in. His hair was now more tamed except for a rogue curl that seemed to hang in the middle of his forehead.

“Sorry I’m late.” Were the first words out of his mouth. “My hair is what took so long.”

“It looks nice I like it. Better than the Sherlock mop which no offense makes you look like…”

“A girl?” He finished. “I’ve said that myself a few times.”

The conversation that night was a lively one as they were both in good spirits. They talked about their lives, their families, education and more importantly Benedict’s budding career. He was particularly fond of the time he spent in L.A. describing how different the atmosphere was from London. Katie hung on every word a bit jealous that he had been so fortunate to see so much of the world. Growing up she had hoped to study abroad see the world, but having a child put an end to that. She thought back to that night when she first met the surprisingly handsome actor. She had just finished her first semester at the University of Manchester and receiving an invitation to party in the big city was one she could never turn down. Benedict never asked her for her age quite honestly he was in the middle of a pretty good buzz when they were introduced. By the end of the night he was so piss drunk he could barely stand on his own two feet. Why she ever let him take her to bed is beyond her. She hadn’t been in a relationship in nearly 2 years and maybe just for that night she wanted to feel something even if it was completely meaningless. She only got one year of school in before she dropped out giving up her dreams to instead raise her child.

“So tell me about Daisy? Why didn’t you tell me you had a child?”

“You never asked.” Katie ordered another glass of wine knowing she would need it to calm her nerves.

“She’s a beautiful little girl I can’t get over her eyes.”

“She gets that from her father.”

“Is he around at all?”

She shook her head feeling ashamed of herself. “No and that’s my fault.”

“You don’t have to talk about it you know.”

She drew in a deep breath knowing it was now or never. “Do you remember James Bingham?”

Benedict opened his mouth to answer only to find himself intrigued by her question. “You know James? I haven’t seen him in years.”

“4 years ago he threw a party on New Year’s Eve at his house.”

“I knew I recognized you. You were at that party. Sorry everything from that night is very vague I remember little to nothing about it.”

“You were upset you and Olivia had been fighting.”

“How did you…”

“You told me. You were quite drunk.”

“I was indeed. Wow what a small world it is that we would meet up again like this.”

“Ben…something happened that night between me and you.”

“Really? Do tell.”

“We slept together. You don’t remember it obviously, but I can assure you it happened.”

He sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to find the words to say all of this was being thrown at him so suddenly. “I mean I don’t doubt it happened. I was so far gone I’m sure plenty went on that I don’t know about.”

“Shortly after that I found out I was pregnant. You were the only man I had slept with since losing my virginity to fucking Robert Hutchinson. He was a waste of time.”

“I’m sorry who?”

“He was my high school crush we dated for about 6 months and I made a stupid mistake.”

“Well you did far better than I did. I went to an all-boys boarding school. Do you know how hard it is to get laid?”

“We seem to have gotten way off the topic here.” She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat knowing she just had to let it out. “Daisy is yours.”

“That’s not funny.”

“It isn’t supposed to be. Believe me I wanted to find you, to tell you, but everything happened so fast. I was young, I was scared, and I just…”

“3 fucking years Katie. I have missed out on 3 fucking years of my daughter’s life is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

“I’m so sorry.”

“How did you find me?”

“Mark is my cousin.”

“So Mark knew as well? You know this is just…I can’t even look at you right now I have to go.” He got up pushing the chair back knocking it onto the floor. She could see the rage in his eyes, the hurt, the pain it was all coming to the surface at once. He was in a very fragile state and Katie’s worst fears were about to come to light.

“What are you going to do?” She asked her voice quivering in fear.

“I…” He threw his coat on adjusting the collar. “…am going home to call my lawyer. I’ll be dammed if I miss any more of that child’s life because of you.”


	4. I Hate You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict has gone to his lawyers and is asking for sole physical custody of his daughter Daisy. The courts request a paternity test and upon seeing Katie again he begins to wonder if he's causing more harm than good.

After the events of last night it was safe to say Katie was going to call in sick. She hadn’t slept at all the fear of her child being taken away overwhelmed her and rightly so. Had the father of her daughter been someone much less unknown it would have been a fair fight, but with Benedict Cumberbatch there was no way to beat him. He had the money to hire the best lawyers meaning he could do irreparable damage. To think that one person had the power to change her life so much ate away at her. She grabbed the phone and dialed Mark only to have him inform her that Ben had decided to relieve her of her duties.

“Can he do that?”

“I’m afraid so. I’m going to drop by before I head over there just keep your chin up and try not to let this get to you.”

“You always say things to try and make me feel better when you don’t even know the half of it.” She hung up and tossed the phone on the floor curling up into a ball in her bed her head tucked beneath her arms. Her head was throbbing her sobs grew louder by the second. For a man who charmed her, gave her the impression that he was a true gentleman, someone she trusted, he was being extremely vindictive.

An almost inaudible tap came at the door and Katie used every ounce of strength she had left to get herself out of bed and answer it. She already knew who was standing behind it and a sort of anger swept over her. It was partially his fault all of this had happened. Had he not pushed her into telling him let her ease Benedict into the truth maybe she could have prepared the 36 year old for the news. She threw the door open her emotions scattered rapidly.

“You look like shit.”

She blinked a few times wondering if his remark was sincere. “Are you stupid or something?”

“Don’t be cross with me. If I hadn’t stepped in you’d still be swimming in debt.”

“I didn’t ask you to pay it off for me.” She let him in watching as he wiped his large feet on the doormat. “How polite.”

“It’s rude to track mud through someone’s home.”

“Well it won’t be home for much longer. Now that I am out of a job I can’t afford to pay the rent.”

“Don’t worry about the rent.”

“Just stop it! I don’t want to have to live off of you for the rest of my life! I want to be independent!”

“Believe me I want that for you as well, but with all of this court nonsense about to be thrown into the mix I think it best you take the help I’m offering.”

Katie’s heart fell to her feet. “Is…is he really serious about taking me to court?”

Mark lowered his head and licked his lips. “I spoke to him last night.” He took a seat in the armchair closest to him sprawling out his long legs. “He was absolutely furious with me. Told me he’s going to speak with his lawyer this morning. It didn’t take long for word to get out and we’ve actually cancelled shooting for today. I’m afraid this will probably be the last season…”

“I don’t give two shits about your television show Mark!” Katie couldn’t believe what she was hearing it seemed like his job was far more important than the damage Benedict could possibly do to her. “This man is threatening to take my child away and all you can think about is that this might be the end of your show? Why did you even come over here?”

Mark looked up at her his eyes catching the light from the lamp on the side table. “I’m here to help you prepare for the worst.”

* * *

Benedict sat there looking over the legal documents his lawyer had just handed to him. He ran his fingers over his lips deep in concentration. Most of it was legal jargon that he hardly even understood even with his educational background, but there was one term he fully understood, sole physical custody. He was adamant when he said he wasn’t going to waste any more time being away from his child. Seeing it on paper made it a reality and it hit him harder than he had expected. After all these years complaining about not being a father and wanting to have children and now he did, a beautiful 3 year old daughter who he had spent the day bonding with having no idea of her true parentage until that night. He handed them back to James nodding in approval.

“Now you know you will have to take a paternity test to prove you are her biological father. The court will assign you a time and a date to go and have that done though I am sure for you we can have something scheduled by this afternoon. We’ll have the results in about 3 days’ time.” He smiled. “After that we can move forward. Is there anything else you’d like to ask me?”

“No. I just want to get this over with as quickly as possible.”

* * *

As the morning rolled into the afternoon things in Katie’s house became rather hectic. Daisy was throwing one of her milestone temper tantrums and she was struggling to put an end to it. She watched as her child threw herself onto the floor her legs and arms flailing wildly.

“Daisy stop acting like this!”

“I WANT CEREAL!” She screamed.

“We’re out of cereal I told you this!”

Mark sat there staring at the sight shaking his head. “Control your child please!”

“I’M TRYING TO!” Katie yelled back frustrated that he hadn’t even attempted to help her. The doorbell rang and she loud out a loud exasperated sigh. “CAN YOU ANSWER THAT!?”

“I can, but the question is am I going to?” She tossed him an angry glare and he hopped up immediately. He threw open the door and stood there staring at the person on the other side. “Well isn’t this a nice surprise?”

“Can I come in?”

The moment his voice echoed through the house everything went silent. Daisy laid there sniffling unsure if it was really him and then he asked again and her face lit up.

“BENNY!” She got up and rushed towards him throwing her arms around his leg clinging tightly to it. “YOU’RE HERE!”

He leaned over and picked her up which made Katie’s anxiety kick up again. “How are you?” He asked Daisy her face beaming.

Before she could answer Katie put an end to it all. “Put her down.” She stared at him wanting her to see how uncomfortable him being here was making her. “Please put her down.”

Benedict did as she asked feeling a little inkling of sympathy for her. “I wasn’t going to take her.”

“Daisy go play in your room.” Katie instructed walking over to her and pulling her back from the man she had just been hugging.

“Mummy I don’t want to!”

“Please darling it’s just for a little bit and then I promise you can come out and see Benny again.”

She pouted. “Fine. Come with me?”

“O.K. but I have to come back out and have a grown up conversation alright?” She grabbed Daisy’s tiny warm hand and the two of them left the room.

Mark looked at Benedict who refused to let his eyes meet his. “We should talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you. I’m here to see Katie and I shan’t be staying.”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m making up for lost time.”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Is that the only excuse you have? It’s not because you’re upset and want to get back at her for not being honest with you?”

Benedict tried to ignore Mark for his mind was made up and no one was going to talk him down from his bid for custody of Daisy. “This conversation should end now.”

“Have you told your parents?”

Ben’s patience with Mark was beginning to wear thin the more he spoke the more he felt what he was doing was wrong. “I don’t know how to tell them.”

“Now you know how Katie felt. All these years she kept it inside of her and believe me it took a lot of egging on from me to get her to be honest with you. Just be aware if it wasn’t for Katie your daughter wouldn’t be the bubbling, bright, little girl she is today. Katharine?” She came out of the bedroom just as he called her name. “I’m going to go for a walk. Call me if you need anything.” He left giving Ben a slight shove away from the door before slamming it shut.

The two of them stood there in silence neither of them wanting to start the conversation. Katie was filled with worry and rage. How could he think he could just take her child away from her? Benedict was quite the opposite now he felt doubt and regret for how he had gone about things. Maybe he should have thought it over, but then that small hint of anger resurfaced and he knew he was doing the right thing.

“The courts need a paternity test. My lawyer set us up an appointment in an hour so I’d appreciate it if you’d get Daisy ready to go.”

“Does it please you knowing how much you’re hurting me? Do you get some kick out of knowing I am scared to death of you taking my child away?”

“You kept her away from me for 3 years don’t give me that crap.”

“I WAS 18 YEARS OLD YOU ACT LIKE I KEPT HER AWAY FROM YOU ON PURPOSE!”

“How do I know you didn’t hmmm? Just sitting there waiting for me to start getting the big paychecks…”

“I hate you.”

He stood there unable to say a single word. Hearing her say such a thing actually physically pained him. His chest felt like a ton of bricks had been thrusted upon it. What hurt the most is that he knew she meant it truly meant it. She really hated him with every fiber of her being he saw it in her eyes.

“I…I’ll meet you there.”

* * *

Benedict paced inside the waiting room of the testing facility the time on the clock ticking by ever so quickly. A million thoughts raced through his mind and the idea that she could have possibly fled and taken Daisy with her was first in line. He couldn’t blame her if she did after all how he had treated her the past 24 hours was downright cruel.  What was so wrong about asking to share custody? Why did he feel the need to take it as far as he did?  Now the thought of losing his only child consumed and nothing could put his mind at ease. He walked up to the desk and asked the lady to check again to make sure they hadn’t already arrived without his knowledge and she assured him they hadn’t.

“Benny!” He whipped his head around more than excited to see her. “You left before we could play.”

He kneeled down opening his arms to her and she didn’t hesitate to rush right to them. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave like that.”

“Now you know how I feel.” Benedict looked up at her. “I would never take her away from you. I’m really upset you’d think that.”

“I wasn’t.” He retorted knowing she could see the worry exuding from him.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

It would be at least 3 days before the results would come in and then a court date would be set and everything would begin to play out. It also left Benedict with a lot of time to think things over. Surely the papers would find out about his secretly love child and he hadn’t yet found the courage to tell his parents. Why was it so difficult? He knew it wouldn’t hurt them if anything they would be a little shocked, but they’d accept it and welcome her into their lives. Mark’s words came flowing back into his head and as much as he hated to admit it he was right. Without Katie he wouldn’t have Daisy to begin with and given her circumstances she had done a phenomenal job at raising her the best she could as a single parent. Maybe it would be better to agree on shared custody out of fear of not only losing his daughter, but the woman he had growing feelings for and wasn’t prepared to let go of.


End file.
